In Which Certain Halo Characters Live
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: This has been on my mind for quite some time. Many of the deaths in the Halo series annoyed me because they just didn't hold water in my opinion. The deaths could of easily been prevented through simple logical actions. This is my take on them, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Bungie, 343 Industries or anything associated with it. I do however own any oc character that happen to appear over the course of these stories. Any names that bear similarities with anything is purely coincidence . So without further delay read, review and enjoy

**In Which Certain Characters Live**

**Chapter 1**

**Chyler Silva**

Chyler couldn't believe this was really happening, they were the last people left alive in the entire planet. Many of their friends and fellow cadets were dead and they were under attack from God knows what the hell those things were. One thing was for sure, they were definetly not insurrectionists. This new threat had plasma-based weapons, cloaking technology and swords that could cut through solid metal. Now they were following whatever it was that saved them, He dwarfed them in size and had torn a weapons cage like it was paper. Her friend Thomas Lasky walked over to her to calm her down. Your going to be o.k. he said, and handed her a helmet. Chyler put it on with trembling fingers. Just then the one that saved then reappeared. "Who's the best shot?" He asked, "Chyler is" Lasky replied. "I'm good too", said April Orenski. The man spoke again, "You Lasky, can you drive a Warthog"? "Yeah" Lasky said after a moment, "good" said the man "because none of the NPCs I fight with seem to know how to drive at all". "Who are you", Lasky demanded, "call me Masterchief" said the man.

The group made their way to the warthog passing the bodies of UNSC soldiers and fellow cadets. As the neared their objective, they came under attack by enemy snipers. They were pinned down so Masterchief opted to draw their fire while Lasky started up the Warthog. It didnt take long for Chyler to expend her ammo. Then she spotted something, a strange looking rifle with a purple casing. With no other weapon available, she picked it up. It was huge and she held it clumsily, but she took aim and fired. The shot went straight and true, killing the sniper. Soon other snipers started dropping, Chyler looked behind her and saw Masterchief running in the open, picking off snipers with a pistol, plasma bolts seem to bounce off his strange armour. 'Who is this guy' she wondered, but before she could dwell on it, he was telling them to get to the Warthog. Everyone jumped in while MasterChief manned the gun, "DRIVE" he ordered. Not needing to be told twice, Lasky took off as fast as possible.

As the group drove towards the rally point. Driving the warthog was harder than Lasky thought, he was swerving all over the road. "Go right", Masterchief ordered, Lasky obeyed "it's only 5 minutes to the pelican, we need to get off the planet". Suddenly they were ambushed by more enemy shooters, "fire in control bursts" Masterchief commanded. They picked off many aliens and were soon out of the kill zone. The drive went smoothly for a few more moments, Lasky turned to Chyler, "good job" he said and Chyler smiled. Just then an alien jumped out of nowhere and got run over but not before firing a few shots. Lasky cursed, the hit had disabled the warthog so it was no use trying to start it up again. "Tom", Chyler whimpered, Lasky turned to Chyler to see if she was alright. It was then did he see a purple crystal sticking out of her abdomen, his faced turned pale. "Chyler's been hit", he yelled in a panic. Masterchief turned to him, "hand me the biofoam" he said, Lasky tossed it to him. Lasky picked Chyler up and layed her gently on the ground. Masterchief pulled the crystal out and applied the biofoam into the wound. Chyler cried, the pain was excruciating, like a thousand burning ants. "It will do for now" said Masterchief and Lasky breathed a sigh of relief. Lasky looked around and notice the enemy was retreating, he also saw a green light in the distance. "What's going on" he asked "we're being hunted" said Masterchief "get to the pelican and don't stop for anything, including me". "I'm coming with you" Lasky said "think of it as my way of saying thank you, and this time I'll draw their fire". Masterchief merely nodded and the two headed out while the rest of the group headed to the pelican. After expending all their ammo and grenades, Masterchief and Lasky manage to kill both hunters, Lasky served as a decoy while Masterchief shoved grenades in their torsos. "You did good Lasky". Masterchief said, Lasky merely nodded. "Thomas J. Lasky" Chyler yelled, he turned towards her and Chyler rushed up to him and embraced him. "You fool, you stupid crazy fool" she scolded as she hit his armor. "If you do anything that rash again I'll kill you" she said. Lasky just smiled.

The journey to the pelican went smoothly after that. They boarded the Pelican which was occupied by two others that dressed like Masterchief and took off. The Cadets took one last look as the enemy glassed the area, Then they turned towards the soldiers whose names were Kelly and Fredric. Then Kelly and Fredric took off their helmets, the cadets looked at them surprised. They were indeed human, but they were surprisingly young no older than 25 years. How old are all of you?" Lasky asked. Kelly and Fredric looked at each other, "that's classified" Kelly replied. 'Figures" Lasky thought, they turned their attention to Masterchief (whose name they learned is John). He never took off his helmet and just stared at the shrinking horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sergeant John Forge**

After capturing the Apex site, John Forge, Spartan Red Team, and 2 squads of marines escorted the FTL reactor to the control center of the shield world. "Gentlemen we're burning sunshine here" Forge announced "lets move it". As they set up a perimeter, a Leiutenant got to work opening the elevator that lead to the core.

It was at this moment that the Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee and the remaining Elite Honor Gaurd attacked. In one swift strike 'Moramee cut down the Leiutenant then turned to face Forge. "Take care of the elites", Forge commanded. He turned to 'Moramee, "the big guy's mine" he added, Forge kicked the a lever releasing the reactor from it's carriage, the reactor slid towards 'Moramee pressing him against the wall. The other elites engaged Forge's troops but even they were no match for the Spartans who made short work of them. Soon all the elites were dead but they manage wipe out 1 marine squad save for a single member, Corperal Billy Sanders.

The fight between Forge and 'Moramee was intense and the reactor ended up taking heavy damage causing it to overheat. Eventually 'Moramee knocked down Forge and punched him in the stomach. "Like the rest of your race, weak and undisciplined" the Arbiter snarled. 'Moramee grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the reactor. "There will be no female to save you this time" he continued to gloat. "Look me in the eye and say that", Forge taunted back. "As you wish", 'Moramee agreed. He picked up the sergeant by his neck and held him close "my face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see". Just when he was about to deliver a coup de grace, Forge whipped out his knife and drove it into 'Moramee's neck. Surprised, 'Moramee groaned in pain and dropped his energy sword. Forge quickly snatched the weapon, activated it, and drove it through 'Moramee's chest. The Arbiter crumpled to the floor and breathed his last. "And for the record", Forge said "I would of kicked your ass the first time if the lady hadn't stopped me".

After dumping the bodies of their foes, Forge and Red Team examined the reactor, the damage it recieved meant that the reactor now had to be detonated manually. Forge volenteered to be the one to do it, but another stepped in. It was Sanders, the marine whose squad was wiped out. He held Sergent Forge to a high regard having fought by his side during the Harvest campaign. He knew that Forge was more valuble than he could ever be so he volunteered to take his place. Forge and the rest of his men went back through the teleporter while Sanders went up the elevator to the planet's core.

Forge and his remaining ground forces disabled the shield world's gates. Forge then returned to the **Spirit of Fire **and escaped the shield world just as Sanders activated the reactor. Two weeks after the battle Ellen Anders met Forge on the observation deck to see how he was doing. "You got us all out of there alive" he said. "Not all of us sergeant, not all of us" Anders replied grimly. "They'll be remembered" Forge assured her. He vowed that as soon as they returned home he would make the HIGHCOM award Billy Sanders with the Medal of Honor. As Anders turned to Forge caught her and planted his lips on hers. Anders didn't bother pulling away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

**Noble Team**

Jorge- Noble Five

Noble Six and Jorge-052 and the remaining UNSC squad that accompanied them had succesfully defended the slipspace bomb against the crew of the Covenant Corvette. Jorge set to work starting the timer, but when he pushed the button, the screen said 'ERROR'. "Dammit" Jorge cursed, he tried again, once again the screen said 'error'. Unfortunately the skirmish in the hanger had damaged not only the Pelican transporting the bomb but also fried the timer. "So, it's going to like that?' Jorge said to himself. He gave the timer a final whack before turning to Six, "alright", he said "I got good news and bad news". "This bird took some fire and her thrusters are toast so the only way off the slag heap is gravity". "What's the good news", Six asked, "that was the good news" Jorge replied. "Fifty three seconds to impact" warned Auntie-Dot "yeah, yeah, yeah" said Jorge already annoyed at the situation. "Bad news is, timer's fried, I'll have to fire it manually". "That's a one way trip" said Six, Jorge shrugged "we all make it sooner of later". "That won't be nessesary", said one of the remaining troopers. Jorge and Six looked at them, SPC J. Jones and B. Law were standing next to the Reactor. Jones, the one who spoke, said "Reach is going to need every single Spartan it can get, we can do this, you two go". "Are you sure" Jorge asked concerned. "Well it's not like we can go anywhere" said Law. "As you said, our ride home is toast and we don't have a life support system like you guys". "Good luck then" said Jorge, "tell them to make it count" said Jones. With that, Six and Jorge turned to the hanger enterance and jumped. As they freefalled back to Reach, they saw the explosion and watched the Supercarrier get ripped apart. Moments later they saw a covenant battlecruiser appear out of slipspace, then another, and another. The few became dozens, then hundreds. "NO", Jorge cried out "NO, NO, NO". It seemed like the entire covenant fleet had decended on the planet, "It was all for nothing" Jorge said in despair, "but it's not over yet" Six replied "it's not over yet".

Kat- Noble Two

Six regrouped with the rest of Noble Team who had just finished their own objectives in New Alexandria. He looked out the window and watched as the city was glassed. "Look at this place" Jun said as he looked through his binoculars. "It use to be the crown jewel, hmph not anymore". He turned and saw Six had returned "hey, you made it". "It's a regular family reunion" Emile said sarcastically. "Sir, is it true Gauntlet, Red and Echo team have been assigned to civilian evac ops?" Jun asked. Carter turned to Kat "I hear what I hear" she told him. "I need that link to SATCOM Kat" Carter urged. "Chasing it, but the console's got more shrapnel than the transeivers" Kat replied. "So what now" asked Jorge. "You want to know if we're loosing?" Carter asked, "I know we're loosing" Jorge said grimly, "I just want to know if we lost"? "Got something" Kat announced, the voice of Colonel Holland crackled over the console. "Sierra Two Five Nine, this is a priorrity one hail, if your receiving, acknowlage immediately". Kat handed Carter the communicator "keep it brief" she said. Carter took it "Carter here, yes sir, understood". Just then June spoke "boss covenant forces are leaving in a big hurry". "How often do you see that happening"? Emile questioned. Kat figured it out "Their going to glass the area, and it's close". "How close" Carter asked, suddenly a huge explosion ripped through the building knocking everyone off their feet. "That close" Kat yelled. Everyone got up and rushed to the elevators, Carter, June and Emile took one, Kat, Six and Jun took the other. Kat pushed the button and began the decent. "Your first glassing"? she asked Six, Six nodded, "Me too" she replied. "Everyone check your shields", Six advised "The blast may have disabled them". The Rest of Noble Team complied, "good call" said Kat, "mine shorted out". "Mine too" Jun reported. "Our best option is a fallout bunker on sub-level 2" Kat reported. "Any orders from Holland commander?" she asked. "We're being redeployed to Sword Base", Carter replied. "SWORD?" Jun questioned, "the covenant own it now". "Which is why their sending us for a torch and burn op. Prevent Dr. Halsey's data from falling into enemy hands" Carter answered. The elevators stopped and everyone started running towards the bunker. But Six, ever vigilant quickly scanned the area and spotted the Phantom with a Field Marshal on board. "Everyone heads up, Covenant sniper" Six yelled. He took aim with his DMR and fired, the shots kocked the elite off balance and caused himto miss the shot and hit Six in the shoulder. Six grunted and continued shooting at the Field Marshal and manage to take out it's shields. Jun took aim with his trusty sniper rifle and pulled the trigger just as Six did the same. The rounds went right throughthe Field Marshal head killing him instantly. Six watched as the Field Marshal dropped to the ground mere inches from him. After that Noble Team made it to the bunker and awaited transport. Jun and Six heartily argued over who took down the elite before Jun gave Six the kill. "You did good Six" Carter commented. "Yeah" said Emile 3 Zealots and now a Field Marshal, Hyper-Lethal indeed. Later Kat walked up to Six, "thank you" she said softly before walking away. Behind his helmet, Six smiled "all in a days work".

Carter- Noble One, Emile- Noble Three, and Noble Six- B312

After successfully defending Halsey's Lab from a Covenant attack, Dr. Catherine Halsey and Noble Team headed to the Hanger where 2 pelicans awaited. Jorge volenteered to escort Halsey the CASTLE Base. Before leaving Six decided to take a jetpack he had used during the skirmish at the lab, anticipating that it would be more useful. The rest of Noble Team boarded the other pelican and headed straight to the **Pillar of Autumn**. However it became clear that the Covenant owned the sky so they opted to go on foot. Along the way, Noble Team encountered a couple of Scarabs. Six used his jetpack to fly up to the Scarabs rear and used a rocket launcher to destroy the core. He repeated the same process with the other Scarab thus buying the remaining UNSC forces more time. After jumping the bridge, they encountered a third Scarab which Six made short work of that on as well. Finally they reached the Ship Breaking Yards after fighting their way through Shade Turrets, Ghosts, Hunters and high Elites, Noble Team finally reached the **Pillar of Autumn'**s docking bay, Six manned the Onager cannon and Jun gaurded him while Carter, Kat, and Emile cleared the landing pad, Six was deadly on the Onager, covenant aircraft where dropping like flies. Six prioritized, targeting the Phantoms first. Soon the Covenant waves died down and the path was clear for Jacob Keyes' pelican to land. Six leaped out of the Onager to meet him, Jun took his place."Good to see you spartans" said Keyes "Halsey assured me I could rely on all of you". Six handed Keyes the A.I, then Keyes spotted the Covenant Battlecruiser. "Cruiser heading for the **Autumn**, Three take it out or we ain't getting out of here" Keyes ordered. Six and the other Spartans went to Onager to assist June. A Phantom appeared overhead and dropped off a few Zealots. Fortunately Noble Team was able to fend them off and Six took Jun's place on the Onager. After shooting down more Phantoms and a number of banshees, Six open fired on the Battlecruiser's energy projector. The hit severly damaged the ship, causing it to crash to the ground. Keyes' pelican returned, hovering near the Onager. Everyone jumped aboard and the pelican arrived at the **Autumn** just as the count down ended and the **Pillar of Autumn**. After evading the covenant blockade, the A.I made a 'random' jump into slipspace. Upon coming out of slipspace Six and the rest of Noble team looked out the window of the bridge and saw only one thing before them. A giant ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Miranda Keyes**

After deactivating the third barrier tower, John 117 turned to leave. Suddenly the Prophets holy city **High Charity** appeared out of slipspace. Pieces of the ship were falling off, one large piece collided with the **Shadow of Intent **damaging it severely, another piece penetrated into the tower releasing a number of flood organisms. After a sort struggle, John made sort work of the Gravemind's troops and regrouped with Thel Vadam. Waiting for him was a Scorpion, a Warthog and a Mongoose. John immediately took control over the Scorpion and lead the way to the Citadel. Inside the tank, John mowed down everything the Prophet of Truth threw at them, Wraiths, Prowlers, Ghosts, Shade turrets, and Towers. Finally they reached the cliffside overlooking the Citadel. In a last ditch effort, Truth deployed 2 Scarabs to gaurd the enterance. Fortunately, a couple of Hornets landed to assist. John got out of the Scorpion and commondeered a Hornet. Using the Hornet's superior agility, John made easily took on both Scarabs decimating the backplates and firing missiles at the power cores. After eliminating the last pockets of resistance, John and the Arbiter's Phantom flew to the very end of the Citadel.

While this was happening, the Prophet of Truth initiated a broadcast to his remaining loyal followers while the brute cheiftain tried to beat Sergeant Johnson into activating the Halos. But no matter how hard they hit, Johnson refused to buckle. "Is that all you got"? He asked, The Brute Chieftain grunted and picked him up. "Come on now, impress me" Johnson continued to taunt. The Brute was about to comply when Truth stopped him. "Stop, you imbecile, he wants you to kill him". Even though John and Vadam were airborn, they still weren't close enough to help. In an effort to buy time Miranda crashed her pelican into the Citadel's far wall. She landed near the controls and jumped out killing a brute as she did. "Johnson, sound off" she called. "What are you doing, get out of here", Johnson yelled. "Not without you" Miranda replied. "You're only delaying the inevitable" Said Truth as Miranda killed another brute. But she was greatly outnumbered and the brutes surrounded both Miranda and Johnson. Truth smiled, believing he had them cornered, "one of you will light the rings". Miranda tossed Johnson a magnum and the two stood back to back. "You cannot hope to kill them all, Truth continued. "You're right" she said "We can't kill them all, but we can kill you" she said. Miranda then turned her shotgun on the prophet. The Brutes to protect their leader and Truth picked up a Needler and aimed it at her. Suddenly a burst of gunfire and plasmafire erupted all around them killing most of Truth's bodygaurds. Everyone looked up and saw John in a Hornet hovering next to a Seperatist Phantom. The Phantom fired another shot, destroying the bridge controls on the other end preventing the remaining Covenant Loyalists from being able to save their leader. John and Vadam jumped onto the platform, Vadam took out the remaining brutes whileJohn killed the Chieftain. Vadam then turned to Truth, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. "NO" Truth cried out in despair as John deactivated the Halo firing sequence. Vadam then walked over to the bridge and held Truth aloft for his followers to see. "I am Truth, the voice of the Covenant", the prophet yelled defiantly. "Then you must be silenced", the Arbiter growled, then he drove his Energy sword through Truth's heart. Truth's body went limp and Vadam threw his corpse over the edge before letting out a victorious cry.

Suddenly the whole structure began to shake and heard a sinister laugh as massive tentacles towered above them. "We defeated one evil, only to greet another", Vadam said grimly. Instinctively everyone headed to the Pelican, John immediately took the pilot's seat and took off. With some evasive maneuvering, they manage to get out. "Well that went better than expected" Vadam remarked. "Yeah can you imagine if you two went entirely on foot and had to fight you way through the whole damn building", Johnson joked. Everyone started laughing at that. As they headed further away from the now infested structure, they noticed something moving in the distance. They all soon realized it was a Halo under construction. John then knew what he had to do to defeat the Gravemind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

The Aftermath

Chyler Silva and Thomas Lasky would serve together for the duration of the war. They started an relationship. They, along with their friends Michael Sullivan and April Orenski were chosen to serve on the **UNSC Infinity**.

The **Spirit of Fire** would finally return to Earth, 2 years after the end of the war. The crew was finally reunited with their loved ones, but was devastated when they learned everything that happened in the years they were gone. Captain James Cutter was promoted to Admiral for his services during the Battles of Harvest, Arcadia and his actions at the Shield World. John Forge was promoted to major and was reconized and the only human to single handedly kill and Arbiter. He and Ellen Anders also started a relationship albeit secretly and bicker constantly in public. Red Team was folded in with all the remaining Spartan lls, bringing the number to 31. John Forge, Ellen Anders and James Cutterwere selected to serve on the **UNSC Infinity. **Anders as the Leading Professor, Forge as the commander on the ground, and James Cutter as a consultant.

Noble Six, Carter, Kat, Emile and Jun would fight alongside the legendary John 117 for the remainder of the war. On Installation 04, they successfully repeled all covenant boarding parties. When they landed on Halo, Noble Team made full use of their abilities, killing scores of covenant troops. Though they manage to save dozens of personel, they were helpless to save Captain Jacob Keyes from getting infested after he open a Flood Containment Cell. Using the **Pillar of Autumn**'s Longsword Interceptors, John, Noble Team, Avery Johnson, and at least 30 UNSC personel escaped Halo.

During the Battle of Earth, Noble Team manage to keep a number of Super MACs intact allowing them to destroy the Prophet of Regret's fleet and severely damaged his Carrier. During the fight, they werereunited with Jorge- 052 who had been redeployed to Earth. Noble Team boarded the **In Amber Clad** and followed Regret to another Halo, Instalation 05. After Miranda Keyes and Johnson were captured, Noble Team split up. Six, Jorge, and Jun went after Miranda, while Carter, Kat and Emile went after Johnson. After rescuing Johnson, Carter and his team reunited with the rest of the team at the control center. The Brute Chieftain Tartarus was trying to coax Miranda into activating Halo. Together with the Arbiter, they killed Tartarus and his gaurds thus preventing the ring from firing. Noble Team then left to join Masterchief on **High Charity**. There, they noticed the Forerunner Ship. John and Six decided to board it while Noble Team stayed to help the Arbiter save as many Elites as possible.

Noble teem was soon reunited back on Earth at the Crows Nest. After fending off the Prophet of Truth's forces, they followed him to the Ark. Noble Team kept a majority of Truth's remaining troops distracted and made it easier for John to do his job. After defeating Truth, they would join John in getting Cortana back.

With little difficulty, they retrieved Cortana, killed Guilty Spark, and activated the unfinished Halo. But this victory didn't come without cost, Avery Johnson was killed by Guilty Spark before they had a chance to react. The Forward Unto Dawn, piloted by Miranda Keyes arrived soon after to pick them up. Despite this, John still ended up getting separated from them after the destruction of the unfinished Halo ripped the **Forward Unto Dawn **in half. John drifted off into deep space while Noble Team, Miranda Keyes and the Arbiter returned safely to Earth. The reemergance of Noble Team brought the Spartan lll number to 24. Noble Team, along with the remaining Spartan IIs refused to join the Spartan IVs. They would be selected to serve on the **UNSC Infinity**.

Lord Admiral Terrance Hood retired after the war and Miranda Keyes was appointed Supreme Commander of the UNSC. Miranda was distraught when she heard of Johnson's death. and his name was placed on the Memorial Plaque. He was awarded the highest military honors available. Miranda would end up butting heads with Admiral Margaret Parangosky, leader of ONI, and later her seccessor Serin Osman. Tensions would mount when Parangosky had her mother, Catherine Halsey arrested. Even though her relationship with her mother was strained, Miranda found that she hated Parangosky even more. Miranda volunteered to come aboard the **UNSC Infinity**. The reason being to not only get away from Parangosky but also see if she could find John. She, along with Noble Six and the other Spartan IIs were the only ones who didn't believe that he was dead. She was determined to find him dead or alive.


End file.
